Rising From The Ashes: The Major's Mate
by ShamelesslyInLoveWithGallavich
Summary: Freshly graduated from High School 9 months after the Cullens leave, Bella is moving on with her life, what happens when our favorite Major comes back to the small town of Forks? Read and Find out! My rewrite of my story Major's True Mate! Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rising From The Ashes: The Major's Mate**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _This is dedicated to my twin as a birthday present. I do not own Twilight, just the plot._

 _ **(Bella's POV)**_

June 16th. That was today's date. It was exactly 9 months ago that the Cullens left but also it was my High School Graduation day.

As I got ready for graduation, I let my mind wander and reflect on my life in the last few months. The first 3 months were the worst, it wasn't even the fact that Freakward was gone, it was that the whole family left without as much as a backwards glance or goodbye. I knew that Jasper and Rosalie were indifferent about my existence but I expected something from Emmett, Esme or Carlisle, heck I even expected something from Alice at the time. However over time I've come not to expect anything anymore.

Anyway after the first few months I began to "live again" I suppose you could say, I was tired of moping around with false hopes. I started small with just going to LaPush, hanging with Jacob, Riding motorcycles, almost got drained by Laurent, found out Jake was a wolf. You know the usual things that happen after a teenage breakup. I also began to become more confident in many ways; such as putting more effort into my appearance, developing my personality more and becoming less of a dependent push-over.

"Bella you ready? We're going to be late." Charlie called through my bedroom door with some wariness in his tone, I don't blame him I mean his only child is about to graduate high school.

"Just a sec dad, I'll be right down!" I listened to him retreat back down the stairs as I straightened the last piece of my hair and let it flow down my back, checked my makeup, grabbed my purse, and was going down the stairs in no time with the yellow graduation robe in my hands.

"I'm ready." I said to dad once I hit the living room.

He stood and turned around seeing me and swallowed, "You look great Bells, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad that means a lot."

"Anytime now let's go, your mom and Phil will meet us at the school."

I nodded and we were in the cruiser and pulling up to Forks High in no time. After greeting my mom and Phil and watching my mom start to tear up, it was time for me to head inside and get situated with the other students.

I was in line behind Jessica, listening to her babble about nonsense until the ceremony started which was thankfully when Jessica shut up. As I sat in the rows listening to speech after speech, I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched but I continued to shake it off and say it was just nerves. When my name was called there was loud cheering from the back as I walked across the stage, I was surprised to see my LaPush family in the audience as I didn't know they were coming.

When the ceremony ended I searched for my family only to find them all rushing toward me in glee. We ended up having a celebratory bonfire in LaPush with everyone.

As I drove home with Charlie that night I couldn't help but feel like my life was about to change, I mean yes it will change because I officially graduated but this feeling told me that a different kind of change would arise.

Charlie and I said goodnight at the door and headed to our own rooms. I tossed my things on the bed about to walk out when I hear a familiar voice say, "You looked very beautiful today Miss Swan."

I turned to face him to see if I was imaging things only to find out that I wasn't because Jasper Whitlock was standing right by my window, grinning at me.

"Jasper…" I was sure the surprise was on my face as well as in my voice, "What are you doing here?"

"It took me nine months but I finally realized what I was missing when I left Forks." He said, walking closer until he was directly in front of me.

"What were you missing?" I asked, completely confused.

"My heart." Was all he replied as he leaned down and gave me one of the most mind-blowing kisses of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rising From The Ashes: The Major's Mate Chapter 2**_

 _ **Maaji: Hey lovely readers! This would have been out sooner but as you can see Jasper pops up whenever he wants :P**_

 _ **Jasper: Really Maaji? You want to go there?**_

 _ **Maaji: I don't know what you're talking about? *looks innocent***_

 _ **Jasper: *shakes head* Let's just get to the story**_

 _ **Maaji: Alright you're right**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Twilight_

 _ **(Bella POV!)**_

Jasper only started to pull away from the kiss when I began to sway in his arms from the lack of oxygen, though he still kept his arms around me as he watched me slowly catch my breath.

I looked into his still golden eyes and smirked a bit, "Not that I'm complaining about that fuck awesome kiss but I believe a long talk is in order, we both have some explaining to do."

He nodded, "You're right." He led me to my bed and sat on it, settling in by the pillows and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me once again. "Where should I start Bella?"

I gestured to his arms around me and our current position, "Explain this and why it feels so…" I trailed off trying to find the word to describe things.

"Right? Fitting? Like you're where you belong?" Jasper so helpfully supplied.

"Yes basically all that now explain please."

"I will right now." He turned me so that I was facing him and kept his arms around me, "You're my mate Bella, my true mate." He said staring into my eyes to make sure I knew he was completely serious.

"What? How? How can you be sure? I mean I don't think you're lying, I just need to make sure before we continue this conversation because I can't deal with anymore heartbreak."

"I know because I can feel it and I know you can too, we just never acknowledged it because we were blinded by our manipulative significant others."

When he said like that, I realized that he was right. When I was with Edward, I was so lost in being what he wanted that I was blind to the outside world with others around me so it was easy to miss the connection with Jasper.

"Did you ever suspect that I was your mate?"

"I always felt something for you, an unbreakable connection to you but I mistook it for sibling protectiveness or a strong curiosity because I never ever actually got to know you and I wanted to." He explained with an intense emotion in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"How did you know for sure I was your true mate?"

He chuckled, he eyes lightening a bit before he answered, "Ironically it was Emmett who helped me figure it out. See when we left Forks I started having intense chest pains. I just thought it was everyone's negative emotions weighing down on me. I mean our family was broken and everyone was depressed except surprisingly Edward and Alice, they were relieved, joyful even, it didn't make sense; the ones who claimed to love you the most were the ones who were joyful when you were out of their lives. Anyways after I had been having the pains for 8 months, I figured it would be best to speak to someone about them. Alice was out of the question because she had given me divorce papers before we even left Forks; stating that she couldn't be married to a failure and I had already knew it was coming so I just signed the papers and have been ignoring her ever since. So I went on a hunt with Emmett and told him about it and he said it seemed like the pull of mates, after discussing it with him in depth we figured out that you were my mate and came up with a plan to get me to you without alerting the others of what we had figured out…-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," I started while placing my hand on his chest over his shirt, "but is there an ending soon?" I asked smirking at him a bit.

"Yes there is," he chuckled "I'm getting there. So our cover story to tell the others was that I needed some time alone to grieve and clear my mind; the others accepted it just fine as we expected and I hid my thoughts well so Alice and Edward had no idea where I was going, they were just glad I was leaving for a while because they didn't want me around Edward's true mate Tina. Emmett and Rosalie helped me pack my things, I booked my flight a week ago and arrived around dawn this morning."

I just sat there in shock after his explanation, absorbing all the information he just unloaded on me. I must have sat there too long because Jasper eventually crushed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply to snap me out of the shock. I began to kiss him back and move closer to him and threading my fingers in his hair and holding his face closer as he licked my lips, begging for entrance, which I gladly gave him and it was phenomenal.

He pulled away after a while and I took a much needed deep breath.

"You okay Dalin'?" He asked, "you had me quite worried when you didn't say anything after 5 straight minutes."

 _His accent is so sexy!_ I thought to myself before answering him, "I'm fine Jasper, it was just information overload really." I turned myself back around so that my back was to him as I leaned against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me once again, pulling me closer to his body. "I know honey I just needed to get it all out."

"I understand, can you tell me about them and Edward's mate?" I asked looking into his shining eyes, I knew from previous knowledge that he had just hunted recently and would not need to hunt for a few more days.

I felt the room fill with a bit of tension and jealousy and realized that Jasper was probably unaware that he was projecting his emotions, he must think I still have feelings for Edward. Time to correct his assumptions.

"Jasper I don't have any feelings for Fuckward except a lot of anger, a bit of hatred, and everything else in between; the same goes for Alice. They are both manipulative asshats who ruin other people's lives to fit their own purpose based on what they hear and see. I asked about the family and his mate simply out of curiosity."

"Wow our little Bella grew some backbone", He smirked, "It's about time and I like it, sassy Bella is hot." He leaned closer as if he was going to kiss me and I backed away with a small smirk, shaking my head no. If he keeps distracting me with those sexy lips of his, I'm never going to get my answers.

He let a small chuckle escape as he relaxed, "Alright, alright I know you want more answers. The family is broken Bella; Carlisle spends ninety-five percent of his time working shifts at the hospital to deal with his grief, Esme doesn't leave the house anymore, she just mopes around in distress, Emmett doesn't tell jokes or play video games anymore, even Rosalie misses you, she's always cared about you, she just felt like you were throwing your life away to be with Edward when you really deserve more than he gave you. As for Edward's new mate Tina, we all hate their relationship for various reasons; he made us leave you just to jump right into a relationship with someone else and the way she acts is horrible, she is extremely fearful of us since she found out the secret, she acts so stuck up and she thinks she knows everything, she's just horrible and none of us can stand her except Edward and Alice, which is really no fucking surprise." He sighed deeply at the end of talking.

I stroked my fingers over his hands that were intertwined at my waist as I thought through everything that I have been told plus everything that happened tonight, "So what do we do now?"

"Well we are going away for a while, what do you say? I really do need time to clear my mind away from the Cullens to clear my head and I know the perfect place, do you think you can get your dad to let you go? I don't know for how long yet but it will not be the last time you see him, I can promise you that much." He seemed almost nervous for my reaction.

"Of course I'll go Jas, I could definitely use a different environment, plus I'm a consenting 18 year old adult and a high school graduate, technically he can't keep me here but out of respect I'd like to let him know, I'm sure I could work something out." I started to yawn quite a bit and glanced at the clock, it read 2:33 AM. I didn't know I had been talking with Jasper that long.

"That's great to hear." he kissed my lips softly and laid back on the bed, "but now it's time for you to sleep."

"You never told me where we were going though." I mumbled sleepily, tucking myself closer into his side, my eyes drooping.

"It's a surprise." His quiet chuckle was the last thing I heard as my eyes fluttered shut.

 **Maaji: That's Chapter 2! I'm already working on Chapter 3 and things are about to get a lot more interesting for our favorite couple! Seems like they are going on a trip, where are they going? Who will they see?**

 **Jasper: Answer in a review, if you're correct Maaji will name a character after you!**

 **Maaji: Stay tuned lovely readers and remember to review! You might just get a faster update Hahahaha!**


End file.
